


Please Come Back

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Sorry?, i dont use she or her when it comes to LaF, i feel like it's wrong if i use she or her, it's always their, or they or them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla had given in when Laura pouted at her and said "Pretty please Carm?"<br/>Now Carmilla is hoping that when she says 'please' that Laura was listen and come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> another one!

Carmilla knew this was a bad idea.

But when Laura Hollis looks at you with her big, round eyes and sticks her better lower lip and says “Pretty please Carm?” you suck it up and go.

That’s how she ended up in the middle of a van, a minivan no less, with Perry and LaF in the front and Danny and Kirsch in the back (yeah no one thinks that’s gonna work out, Carmilla has money on it with LaF), while Laura and Carmillal resided in the middle of the godforsaken van. Laura had reached across the seat and took Carmilla’s hand in her own and gently played with her long fingers.

The vampire smiled softly and leaned over and kissed Laura’s temple, the girl leaned into her touch and hummed softly “Carm?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for doing this”

“What? Like going on a road trip to the most haunted places with bio-ginger, their wife, tall-ginger, her puppy and my cupcake is such a chore?”

“You realize we have names, right?” Danny called from the back

“You realize how much I don’t care?” she shot back easily and Laura softly hit her

“Carm” she chastised quietly so only the vampire could hear her “Be nice” Carmilla grumbled something that Laura could quite catch but she’s sure that she wouldn’t want to hear it anyway.

It was nearly two hours that everybody was asleep when LaF could feel their own eyes drooping shut, they quickly snapped them open and reached out to wake Perry up “Perr” they called out quietly “Perry” they said a little more strongly

Perry mumbled something in her sleep and moved around in her seat, LaF sighed and figured that they were fine; they had some sleep under their belt so they should be okay so they didn’t try and wake anyone else in the car up.

Their eyes slipped shut 2 minutes later.

The van hit a tree 2 minutes later after the van swerved off the road and ended up in its side.

Carmilla’s eye groggily opened her eyes when the van shook and suddenly Laura was on top of her rather than leaning against her. She grabbed Laura’s head when she started to move and quickly realized that the van was no longer on the road “LaF?” she called out weakly “Perry?” no one responded to her she tried to peer over the seat that blocked Danny and Kirsch from her view “Xena? Kirsch?”

No one responded.

Carmilla tried to keep her tears at bay when she shook Laura “Cupcake?” Laura didn’t move “Laura?” she gently shook the girl again and the blonde grumbled something, Carmilla sat up as much as she could, as quickly as she could “Laura, oh my god Laura”

She held the girl to her chest and petted her hair “Whemdmd” Laura grumbled out as she tried to sit up on her own

Carmilla held her tightly “Don’t move”

“LaF” she finally said “Perry, Danny, Kirsch”

“I-I haven’t checked on them” Carmilla felt a tear slip from her eye “They aren’t speaking”

Laura’s breathing was heavy and labored “Save them”

“Wha-“ Carmilla stopped herself “Laura, no, I don’t even know if they would want that” Carmilla let out a bitter laugh “In fact I know they don’t want that”

“Carmilla” Laura said firmly “If you can save them. Do it”

“W-what about you?”

“Last” she pushed herself away from Carmilla so that she was sitting up on her own “Hurry” Carmilla, despite her inner voice saying no, moved carefully over Laura and climbed in the front.

She bit her lip to try and keep her gasp in at seeing both of them injured badly with a piece of glass piercing Perry in the lower stomach while she was held in an uncomfortable position by her seat belt.

LaF was leaning against what should’ve been a window but was no just shattered glass and dirt, other than that she didn’t seem too bad.

Carmilla listened very closely and she could hear Perry’s heart struggle to beat while LaF’s was also having trouble but nothing like Perry so she leaned in and grasped at Perry’s arm that hung loosely.

The vampire took a deep breath and let her canines grow, she swallowed hard before sinking her teeth into the pale skin of Perry’s wrist “I’m sorry” she mumbled “I’m sorry” she proceeded to move to LaF’s side

“LaF can you hear me?” she shook the girl “Lafontaine” the bio major slowly opened their eyes

“Perry?” they croaked out

“No, it’s Carmilla”

“Where’s Perry?”

Carmilla swallowed hard and looked back to where Perry was “S-she-“

LaF didn’t let her finish before they let out a loud sob “She’s dead?”

“I-I’m sorry but I-“ Carmilla took a deep breath “I turned her so she wouldn’t be gone”

“B-but”

“She wouldn’t have made it”

LaF struggled as they moved as they were still on their side, before they stuck their arm out and pulled their sleeve up “Do it” they commanded

“Are you su-“ Carmilla was cut off by LaF

“We need each other. I can’t live without her” was all that was stated and Carmilla nodded before doing what she did to Perry and letting her teeth sink into skin, LaF let out a pained gasp and struggled to not move her arm.

Carmilla let go of LaF’s arm “I’m sorry” she mumbled “It’s going to hurt”

The ginger nodded before looking past her to Perry then looking back to Carmilla “Do we have to die?” Carmilla nodded slowly, LaF looked past her again “Is she dead?” Carmilla sighed and turned back to Perry and listened very closely

She was struck by how it hurt to say the word ‘yes’ to Lafontaine who nodded with tears in her eyes and laid her head back on the ground and started mumbling to herself.

Carmilla moved from the front and Laura caught her wrist “Did you do it?” she asked weakly, Carmilla nodded and Laura sighed “Good” she coughed and blood sputtered from her mouth

“Laura-“

“No, go do Danny and Kirsch, please”

Carmilla kissed Laura’s temple before crawling to the back to see Kirsch crying quietly with Danny cradled in his arms, she was bleeding from her head and her arm looked twisted in an unnatural way. She crawled over and listened and heard that Danny’s heartbeat was near nonexistent. She leaned down and grabbed her arms when Kirsch’s voice stopped her

“What are you doing?”

“Saving her” without another word she bit Danny and waited a second before letting go

“Is she going to die?” he questioned, teary eyed and sniffling.

“She has to” Carmilla muttered “For it to work, she has to die, okay?” he nodded and held Danny closer to him, she looked up to him and let out a deep breath “Do you want this?”

“I-I don’t know”

“Well figure it out, you’re in a car full of vampires now” she moved away from him and went back to Laura who looked like she was in pain with every breath she took “Laura” the blonde looked to her

“You did it?”

“The puppy is deciding if he wants it”

“And Danny?”

“She was halfway to dead but the bite should work”

Laura smiled despite her current situation “Good” she breathed out “Good” she coughed and wiped she hand on her jeans where Carmilla saw that she was wiping blood off her hand “Come here” she said weakly and Carmilla crawled over and pressed her head to Laura’s chest where she heard a very weak heartbeat

“Laura?”

“Do you have do it when I’m alive?”

“It would make me feel better if I did, it would give me insurance”

“Then do it”

“Laura, are you sure?”

Laura laughed and then winced in pain “E-everybody  I know is going to live forever” she looked down at Carmilla “Including the woman I love”

“B-but your dad”

“He would rather hear I get to live forever rather than that I’m dead” she winced as she shifted, she then, rather slowly, moved Carmilla’s face till she was face to face with her “I love you”

Carmilla let out a choked sob “I love you too, cupcake”

Laura gasped a little “You have to do it” Carmilla nodded and leaned in and kissed her before pressing her face into Laura’s neck and biting there and she didn’t move for a second till she realized that Laura’s heartbeat was gone.

She moved back with tears in her eyes and called out to Kirsch “Kirsch?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Is she dead?”

A cry was heard and some moving “I-I think so”

Carmilla listened and she couldn’t hear Perry’s heartbeat and LaF’s was struggling “Kirsh we need to get them out of here, okay?”

“Y-yeah, okay”

Together, Carmilla and Kirsch moved Laura and Danny to the side of the road, the vampire went back and broke the windshield and Kirsch pulled a still, barely, breathing LaF to the side as well. Carmilla struggled as she had to unbuckle Perry and she pulled the glass from her stomach, she made sure that Perry was next to LaF.

Lafontaine died after 3 minutes of labored breathing and being next to Perry, Carmilla is almost sure that she would’ve lived had Perry lived.

Carmilla sat up holding Laura’s hand and Kirsch was holding Danny’s, no one commented on how LaF had reached out and grabbed Perry’s hand right before she took her final breath. They were silent for about 5 minutes before Carmilla broke it

“You want it?”

Kirsch looked down at Danny before looking back to Carmilla “After I know she’s okay” he gripped her hand a little tighter “I need to know she’s okay”

Carmilla nodded and lay down next to Laura she pulled Laura to her chest and kissed her hair “I love you, cupcake, so I’m going to need you come back to me okay?” she kissed her temple

“Please come back, okay? Please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? :)  
> Another installment?  
> Up to you


End file.
